


Foundation

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Omegaverse, Sex Work, when you just find out youre an omega and gotta hire a sex worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Hana Song lived the early stages of her life not knowing her secondary sex, wholly content with spending the rest of it without having presented to the world around her... Or so she thought
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/gifts).

> A very late bday present for a lovely friend as thanks for her nasty ideas she gives me <3

Hana Song lived the early stages of her life not knowing her secondary sex, wholly content with spending the rest of it without having presented to the world around her. Late teenage years was when young alphas would be drawn into their first rut, left alone with only their hand and possibly a few personal toys, away from their family and friends. That time had already passed, Hana being in her early twenties.

An omega would normally present later than any alpha, late teenage years to their early twenties, their first heat striking them unexpectedly and possibly worse than any they'll have later in life. It's a painful and needy experience, nearly all first-time heats leading to some form of pregnancy as an omega oftentimes will be unable to help themselves, too far gone in their lust-driven mind.

Hana pitied them, fully believing that she was going to be a Beta all her life. The window of opportunity for her to present was slowly beginning to close. In fact, it was only a few weeks away from her twenty-third birthday, the average cutoff age for Omega's to present, and a rut nor heat had once graced Hana with their presence. 

It was honestly a Godsend for her as she was often too busy to be able to take a week off. The monsters attacking her home never left to come back another time, and, upon seeing their bane in heat, or rut, they would take the opportunity presented to them and cause severe destruction to Busan. Hana could not risk that, so being a Beta was more than fine for her, the only time she would ever have to worry about her cities safety was when she was sick; like she was now.

Her body felt like it was on fire, her head throbbing with vigor. Every movement felt painful, and even her lower stomach began to cramp and become uncomfortable. Every morning she would awake in a cold sweat, sheets sticking to her along with her panties. Chalking it up to being sick and sweaty, she would redress, taking some antipain and cold medication before going about her day. 

But each day it would get worse and worse, the pounding in her head migrating down to between her legs. Originally, she believed she had a cold, now she believed it to be the flu, mainly due to how she could hardly move, body heating up until it was unbearable, the pressure between her legs growing and growing. Finally, on the fourth day of dealing with her flu-like symptoms, she awoke to a completely different feeling. The pounding between her legs had grown into raging arousal, her pussy dripping with slick and coating her panties and sleeping shorts, having soaked a hole through both.

Fear encased her heart, hips humping against the seam of her pants, begging for some friction as her mind tried to figure out what was going on. She knew these symptoms almost right away, although she would never have believed they would happen to her.

Her hand shot down between her legs quicker than she could believe, three fingers pushing inside of her with ease, thumb pressing down against her clit. Her fingers curled up against her front wall and she was cumming almost immediately, biting down against her arm as she screamed, a flood of fluids seeping from her. Still, the climax hadn't satisfied her, and before she knew it, she had cum twice more, unable to pull her hand away from her cunt.

She hadn't expected this to happen, and she was too aroused to do anything. Each hard orgasm leaving an empty pit in her stomach, unable to satisfy her like she had been able to previously. With her free hand, she grabbed her phone, searching up the first thing that came to mind, 

_Help with first time heats_.

It felt like she was dying, even managing to fit almost the first half of her fist inside of her did nothing to help ease the pain, needing something more to assist her in her time of need. Her first few search results yielded nothing but bullshit, talking about how building a nest would make it easier (how was she going to do that if she was too horny to even move?), and the other tips only speaking for already mated omega's, giving her plenty of positions to try, but almost impossible to do with only her own hand.

She was about to give up, tears filling her vision as she humped against her fist, clicking on the next link she could find, coming into a site with a completely black background, TALON written at the top in red and grey basic lettering. What she read had a shiver run down her spine, fingers becoming more insistent as she chased after her unsatisfying release.

_Welcome to TALON, a service for both Alphas and Omegas in rut or in heat. We have a quality selection of many different people who are more than willing to assist you in your time of need._

Hana came once again, squirting hard against her bedsheets, ruining them further. She hardly could see as she scrolled through the tab of available alpha's who were more than happy to serve a needy omega. Many of them had dumb phrases for names related to what they specialized in, or at least she came to that conclusion as she stared at an alpha named Doomfist. He was attractive, but she quickly scrolled down, feeling dirty for being on a site such as this.

She continued to fuck herself, eyes welled with tears as she managed to scroll halfway down, thumb slipping and accidentally clicking on the profile of an alpha. All Hana could see was her blurred face, eyes flicking down toward the information about her, shame burning through her body along with arousal as she noted the site included the alpha's dick sizes along with other, more arousing details, listed plainly under the alpha's supposed name, _"Moon". _

Somehow she got even wetter at that, pinching her clit and feeling her whole body shudder as she couldn't help but imagine all of this alpha's large cock stuffed up inside her. Barely a second passed before she was clicking on the button to schedule an appointment. The newfound omega made it as early as possible, less than thirty minutes from now, unable to wait to help ease her body's arousal. There was a list of prices, including what the alpha would do to her for such a price, the cheapest being a quick fuck, lasting no longer than ten minutes. Hana knew she needed something quick, but hell, she at least needed it more than once, finally picking one of the more expensive options without truly reading what was going to happen at that time. 

She quickly typed out her address, telling the alpha where she kept her spare key, knowing damn well she wasn't going to be able to walk to her door and open it, let alone sit up. After receiving her confirmation message, she tossed her phone down. Her breath came in harsh pants, moaning out loudly as she continued to thrust her digits inside herself.

It still wasn't enough.

Hana squirmed, feeling another useless orgasm wash over her, reaching down and opening a drawer underneath her bed, grabbing the only toy she had ever owned, a vibe. The omega turned it on, quickly skipping to the max setting before pushing it down hard against her clit. The action tore a scream from her throat, once again bursting with her climax, her cum running wetly down her thighs.

Hana pushed her face against her pillow, biting it harshly as she eased up the pressure against her clit, body jumping with sensitivity, yet unable to feel complete. She was in _pain_, her body yearning for an alpha she soon was about to have.

It was only by some miracle that she lasted the next thirty minutes without ripping her hair out, not sinking her nails into the tender flesh of her cunt as her release hung just out of reach. Hana didn't even hear the door to her apartment open up, slick sounds of her fingers delving into wet heat echoing off her bedroom's walls. Her ears were abuzz with white noise, eyes crossed and tongue lolling out of her mouth, openly drooling on her bedsheets.

Her wrist was beginning to burn with the way she was positioned, laying down against her bed, arm trapped between her thighs, humping against it and her fingers stuffed up to the last knuckle inside of herself. Every time she tried to pull her hand away from her soaked cunt, her body seemed to protest, farther squeezing her thighs shut around her hand. It hurt so much, and after a few more unsatisfying orgasms, it began to become even more painful, her cunt no longer being able to withstand her fingers rapid pace within her.

Hana whined out loud, almost screaming into her pillow over the sensation of being so unsatisfied, her pussy throbbing between her legs.

"Well someone is a needy omega."

The young woman abruptly turned around, eyes looking up into the mismatched ones of someone she had never seen before, but knew immediately. The woman who went by 'Moon' was larger in person than Hana expected, soft muscles lining her arms but not glaringly obvious. She could pass for an omega, maybe even a beta if she wasn't so tall, let alone how her presence made Hana's primal urges try and force her to submit.

Moon's black hair was slicked back, a few strands messily sticking out at the front and further in the back. Her chest was small, but her black dress shirt's buttons were popped open halfway to reveal the curve of her pert breasts. Hana fought back her instincts to look down, to see the bulge in the alpha's pants. She wasn't going to immediately appear desperate.

"Glad to see y'could make it," Hana slurred, her tongue feeling thick and like cotton in her mouth as she tried to speak, finding it nearly unnatural to form words. Moon huffed at that, striding forward to Hana's bedside, placing down her phone on the nightstand. 

Hana's brain was going haywire, unable to focus straight as the scent of a powerful alpha clouded her thoughts, Moon releasing copious amounts of pheromones in response to the newfound omega in heat. Not only that, but Hana was at perfect eye level laying down with the alpha's crotch, a large obscene bulge pressed against the front of Moon's pressed black slacks.

Instinctively, Hana reached forward, finding her hands being stopped in a bruising grip by Moon. She whimpered, squeezing her thighs together to give some pressure against her needy arousal. Moon, with her heterochromatic gaze, looked down at Hana without an ounce of emotion. She moved the omega's wrists until they were stretched above her head, Moon straddling Hana's back as she worked off her belt. 

The younger woman shuddered underneath the powerful alpha, barely being able to support her weight as she crouched over her back. Within seconds, Hana's wrists had been bound with the smooth black leather of Moon's belt, the spikes adorning it sharper than she thought possible and cutting into her skin. She squirmed, Moon humming in disapproval as she tugged on Hana's hair, the omega crying out in pain.

She leaned down, lips gently brushing against the shell of Hana's ear. Hana couldn't do anything but shake, thighs clamped tightly around her arousal that she needed taken care of _right now_.

"I'm going to fuck you," Moon said with a purr, her lips stretching out into a sickening grin. The omega whined at that, feeling how Moon canted her hips just right so that she could feel the length hidden in the woman's tight pants. She humped against the thick length, grinding her soaked cunt against Moon's pants, possibly ruining them with her slick. 

Hana was begging, her ears ringing with white noise so that she couldn't hear herself, let alone understand whatever language she was blabbering out. Moon laughed, tilting her head back as she ground her clothed cock against Hana's pussy. The gothic woman's hands came down to her tight leather pants, pushing them down so that Hana could see a treasure trail of red hair, a contrast to the woman's dyed black head of hair. 

Moon's cock strained against its prison in her boxers and pants, finally jutting out once the clothing had been moved down just enough. Hana couldn't help a gasp leaving her lips, eyes widening at the obscene look of Moon's cock. It was so large, swollen with blood at its head, the veins running along its side very apparently. The tip of her cock was pierced with a ring, the metallic piercing glinting in the light. 

The newfound omega wanted to reach out, to touch the throbbing length that bobbed in the air, the head leaking clear trails of pre. A soft sob left her throat, hands aching in their imprisonment with Moon's belt. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling how the alpha's cock was gliding against her swollen and slick folds.

The metallic piercing within the tip of Moon's cock was a treat in itself, the coolness of it soothing her burning cunt if only for a second. 

Moon's hand was gripping her cock, forcing it to explore around her wetness, the alpha sighing in pleasure.

"I have never met an omega as wet and willing as you are," Moon purred out, angling herself so that the tip of her cock was now pressed against Hana's gaping opening. The omega whined, trying to press back against the gothic woman, but she found herself to be pinned in place with one of Moon's large hands, proving to be stronger than she looked.

"It's to die for," Moon said, leaning over Hana's frail, shivering body as she slowly pushed inside the small omega. The latter screamed, eyes widening at the sudden stretch inside her cunt. She had never been so full before, has never had anything more than her fingers and a few smaller toys inside of her.

Hana was frozen still, tears streaming down her face as Moon pushed herself all the way inside Hana, bottoming out with a low growl. The omega still didn't dare to move, feeling how Moon's piercing pressed up against her front wall as the alpha repositioned herself. She was scared, scared that if she made any kind of movement, something would tear, and pain would encompass her entire being.

Moon, seemingly not caring for Hana's fearful frozen state, bent down over her, placing a gentle kiss to the younger woman's cheek. A black lipstick stain was left behind as Moon pulled away, a low chuckle coming from her chest as she slowly pulled out from Hana's pussy.

Hana bit at her lower lip, feeling herself clench around Moon, trying to keep her in place. As much as she was fearful before due to her size, now Hana was even more scared of Moon's deliciously thick cock leaving her.

"Please..." Hana whimpered, her tongue thick and heavy inside her mouth, "keep it in. I need it to be inside of me..."

Moon laughed at that, sitting back on the soles of her feet, causing her cock to hitch up higher inside Hana who could only squeal in pleasure. 

"Trust me, _mo coinín_, I have no intention of leaving this pussy of yours." Moon assured. Both of her hands were now once again on Hana's back, pushing her down so that the alpha could thrust forward.

Hana squealed in pleasure, the pain of her heat slowly beginning to ebb with every thrust. Her legs were spread as far apart as she could allow them, needing and wanting more of Moon inside of her.

As though reading her mind, Moon hummed, a faint 'patience' leaving her lips. She pulled out agonizingly slowly until only half of her cock remained inside the omega's cunt. Hana twisted her wrists, trying to free them from their confinement of Moon's belt, no longer caring for the spikes digging into the sensitive flesh.

A plea was just about to leave Hana's lips just as Moon pushed back in, hitting herself for a fraction of a second before pulling out again, repeating the process. Hana wailed as Moon gripped onto her waist, fucking her with vigor as she ground her piercing against the omega's front wall.

"You're taking me so well, baby. Oh how your cunt fits my cock perfectly, I can hardly get enough!"

Hana was slowly losing all sense of self, her mouth agape with drool spilling past her lips. Every harsh thrust inward made her babble a string of words that Moon could not determine. However, she didn't need to, Hana's body doing all the talking she needed.

"Ah, so you like being taken roughly?" Moon asked, clawed fingers sinking into the omega's waist. Her fucking was slowly becoming deeper, becoming faster. Hana's mind could only be a haze of white noise and pleasure.

She didn't even realize how close she was until she came, her pussy clenched tight around Moon's dick, squirting against the bedsheets that had already been ruined. Moon laughed at that, not once slowing down between Hana's contractions. 

The omega didn't know it could feel so good. Could feel so fucking perfect to have an alpha inside her. But even after her orgasm, which she had assumed would quench her thirst, she only found herself craving more. Craving the alpha's knot. Craving her cum.

Moon bent over Hana once again, littering her shoulder with big black kiss marks. Occasionally, her sharp teeth would peek out and scrap against the unmarred flesh, a low rumble deep within Moon's chest.

"How lovely you would love with my mark. A newfound omega, being claimed by hired help, how funny would that be?" Moon said, not once waiting for Hana's response as she rolled her hips.

The omega wailed, pushing her hips back against the thickening length. She could feel the beginnings of this alpha's knot, and although she had no prior experience with one, she knew damn well this one was big. 

The tip of it stretched the opening of Hana's cunt with every thrust forward, the omega too full to stretch to accommodate it.

"P-please," Hana begged, tears welling in her eyes as she could hear Moon pant above her, "it won't go in..."

A laugh, then painfully added pressure to the opening of the omega's pussy.

"_Darling_," Moon cooed, "it always goes in."

Hana squirmed as much as she could with the tight grip on her hips and thick length inside of her. The knot was large, uncomfortably so, and every movement sent a bit more pain traveling up her spine. However, it wasn't like she could sit still, Moon being careless in her thrusts to knot the omega beneath her. 

As though growing sick of Hana's squirming, Moon growled, a wave of pheromones hitting the omega's senses. She couldn't help but open her mouth and breath in what she used to find annoying and disgusting from alphas, but now she couldn't get enough. She took in deep lungfuls of air, savoring the way how Moon's pheromones slowly began to calm her. Her entire body was beginning to relax, the omega having no more fight left inside of her.

The knot slid in with a loud _pop_, Hana shivering in ecstasy as her eyes rolled back. The alpha groaned out, her member twitching inside Hana's pussy, unable to hold itself back. A weak noise left Moon's throat, a kind of noise Hana would never have expected to hear from an alpha, but the seconds that followed explained what it meant. 

Her cock continued to throb, and Hana's eyes widened as she felt the first wave of cum fill her up. Each wave of the sticky white substance was pumped from Moon's cock in harsh spurts, painting the inside of her pussy, and eventually her womb. Hana pushed her face against the pillow she had been resting on, a long, drawn-out moan leaving her lips as another, vastly more satisfying orgasm than the others she had experienced that day, washed over her.

Ever so slowly, the omega could feel more and more of Moon's cum continue to fill her up, leaking into her womb that greedily took every ounce of cum it could manage. Moon purred behind her, hips jerking forward with every trickle of cum that left her throbbing member. Her knot, engorged to an impressive degree, held everything in place, the alpha's instincts praising her for doing such a good job with filling and breeding the omega below her.

"Shit," Hana slurred out, eyes half crossed as she gave her hips a small wiggle, feeling how the knot shifted inside her and how the cum moved deeper inside her womb, "thank you."

She couldn't see her, but Hana was certain Moon _smirked_, not expecting what she said next.

"Don't thank me yet, _coinín_, you did pay for a whole weeks' worth of time with me. We're bound to get you pregnant by the end of your heat."

And the alpha laughed, a beautifully evil sound as Hana laid frozen in place as the alpha resumed her disjointed thrusts inside the omega's cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a follow on twitter @flosscandies or check out my carrd @ flosscandies.carrd.com
> 
> You can also play ovw with me coinín#1247


End file.
